Ladybug (episode)/Transcript
Adrien: What do you think, Plagg? Plagg: (smells it) Ugh, what's the point of giving someone something that can't be eaten and doesn't have a scent? If you gave me that, I'd be seriously offended. Adrien: Maybe I should get a second opinion. Gabriel: What is it? Adrien: It's a gift I've made for Marinette. We're organizing a surprise birthday party for her. Gabriel: Marinette? Adrien: You know, the girl who won the fashion contest? She made the hat I wore for your show. She's a really awesome girl. She loves helping others- Gabriel: I don't remember giving you permission to go to your friend's birthday party. Adrien: Please, Father! Marinette deserves to have all her friends there. (Gabriel glances at Nathalie and she nods) Gabriel: Alright then. Adrien: Thank you, Father. Marinette: Ah... Adrien: I always carry the lucky charm you gave me wherever I go, and I think it works pretty well. So.. (Lila angrily watches the party from her bedroom window) Gabriel: I thought you were supposed to protect Adrien from Marinette. The one you said was a bad influence. Lila: From now on, you and I are at war. You will lose your friends and wind up all alone and Adrien will soon be mine. Marinette: We'll see about that, Lila, we'll see. Lila: My plan is taking a little longer than expected, sir. But you won't be disappointed. Lila: Will you keep your promise if I succeed? Gabriel: I always honor my commitments. (car drives away) Nathalie: You work too hard, sir. Gabriel: Now's not the time to ease up, Nathalie. Lila: (to Nathaniel) I'm good friends with the best manga publisher in Japan, you know. I can talk to them about your comic book project if you like. Marinette: She's such a liar! Alya: You gotta stop obsessing over her, Marinette. Miss Bustier: I've graded your mock exam papers. Most of you did quite well, some better than others, but before I hand them back, Marinette, could you bring your schoolbag to me, please? I need to check something. (Marinette does so) Miss Bustier: Today, someone placed an anonymous note in my mailbox, claiming that you'd stolen the exam answers, and it looks like the anonymous person was right! (Everyone gasps) Marinette: But that's not true! Someone must've planted that piece of paper in my bag! Miss Bustier: But you've answered all of the questions correctly. Marinette: I did? Yes, but because I've studied. Alya: Miss Bustier, Marinette always scores high on your tests. Lila: This is so terribly unlike you, Marinette. You're usually so well-behaved. Marinette: Of course! You put the answers in my bag! You're the "anonymous informer"! Lila: (gasps) I'm coming to your defense and you're accusing me?! Miss Bustier: You can't accuse someone without proof, Marinette. Marinette: But I'm sure it's her! She stole the test answers! Miss Bustier: That's impossible, Marinette. Lila got the worst grade in the class. Marinette: Then... she flunked the exam on purpose! Adrien: Excuse me, Miss Bustier, but everyone here knows it isn't like Marinette to cheat. Alya: He's right! Rose: It doesn't make sense! (Everyone agrees) Miss Bustier: (claps hands) Marinette, Lila, please go to the principal's office until we get to the bottom of this. (Lila opens the door for Marinette and she still is angry) Lila: I swore I'd make your life unbearable, Marinette. Let's see how you get out of this one. Marinette: I'm not falling in your trap, Lila. Lila: Too late. You already have. (Lila goes down the stairs) Marinette: Where are you going? Lila: You're about to find out! Ready? (Lila fakes an injury and Mr. Damocles goes outside) Mr. Damocles: What's the holdup over here? Lila: Marinette pushed me down the stairs! Mr. Damocles: In my office! Marinette: But sir, it wasn't me, I didn't do anything- Lila: I don't know why Marinette doesn't like me! I've really tried to be her friend, but she keeps calling me a liar, getting the others to gang up against me, and now, she's pushing me down the stairs? (fakes sadness) Marinette: Those are total lies! Mr. Damocles: Go on, Lila. Lila: She even took a necklace I got from my grandmother - a fox pendant! Mr. Damocles: Took, as in stole? Marinette: Huh? That's not true! I never stole anything! Tom: My daughter is not a thief! Sabine: Why should we believe any of this? You're accusing her without any proof! Lila: Oh, I have proof. Mr. Damocles: Open your locker, please. (Marinette does so and the pendant falls out of her locker) Lila: (gasps) My Grandma's pendant! (Sabine and Marinette gasp) Marinette: She's making up this whole thing! It wasn't me! I didn't do anything, I swear! (Sabine is crying) You know Lila's lying, don't you, Adrien? Adrien: Mr. Damocles, I don't think- Mr. Damocles: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are expelled from this school! (Everyone gasps) Hawk Moth: Lila Rossi was right! This was worth the wait! The downfall of Marinette brings about the despair of everyone who trusted her. I can feel the huge waves of negative emotions as they come crashing down! (Hawk Moth creates an akuma) Are you ready, Nathalie? Nathalie: More than ever. (Hawk Moth places the akuma in her tablet) Hawk Moth: Catalyst, I'm giving you back the power to transform me into Scarlet Moth. (Nathalie transforms into Catalyst and she infuses her energy into Hawk Moth's cane) Catalyst: From now on, you are the almighty Scarlet Moth! (Hawk Moth transforms into said character) Scarlet Moth: Thanks to you, I can now release as many akumas as I desire! Fly away, my little akumas. Find Marinette and her friends and evilize them all! Scarlet Moth: Verity Queen, Princess Justice, I am Scarlet Moth. Since the innocent isn't to be believed anymore, I'm giving you both the power to expose the truth. As for you, my desperate loyal ones, disappointed by she who you once admired so much? I'm glad to have you back. In return, you will bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. (Marinette begins to remove her earrings but Catalyst starts to cough) What's wrong? Catalyst: Nothing, everything's fine. Keep going- Scarlet Moth: Dark wings fall! (Gabriel rushes to Nathalie's aid) (Everyone is deakumatized) Tikki: (voice) If you had been akumatized, nothing could have stopped you from having your Miraculous over to Hawk Moth! Marinette: And there would have been no more Ladybug. End of story. Tikki: We can't let that happen! Marinette: Neither Lila nor Hawk Moth will win. I'm gonna prove my innocence! If only Alya could help me. Tikki: Alya didn't become akumatized earlier today at school. I'm sure it's because she trusts you. Call her! Marinette: You're right! Alya: (on phone) So let's recap, right. You're accused of stealing the answers to the mock exam. Evidence 1: The paper with the answers was found in your schoolbag. You're also accused of pushing Lila down the stairs. No one witnessed the actual incident, but everyone did see Lila at the bottom of the staircase. You're also accused of stealing Lila's necklace, which was, Evidence 2, found inside your locker. And finally, you have a motive. I know for a fact that you've hated Lila from Day 1 because she hangs around Adrien. Marinette: (sarcastically) I'm so glad I called you. Thanks for your support. Alya: You're my best friend, Marinette. I totally believe you, but the evidence is stacked against you. The good thing is, the world's greatest reporters always seek the truth, so I'm gonna prove your innocence. Marinette: (sighs in relief) Thanks, Al! Alya: First off, a culprit always leaves clues. That's a given. And by following these clues, it will lead us... Marinette: ...to Lila! Alya: No, to the guilty party. If you're so quick to accuse Lila, you might just overlook another potential baddie! Marinette: Oh. (laughing) Right. Alya: Whoever it was had to have touched your locker when they put the necklace in there. I'm gonna go track down some fingerprints. Sabine: Marinette, can we have a word? Marinette: I'll meet you later at your place. (hangs up with Alya) Sabine: Now listen, honey, we love you but this whole thing has gotten very complicated. And until we've found a new school for you, we've decided that you should help us with the bakery. Marinette: But I'm telling you, I didn't do anything! If I have spent all my time in here, how am I going to be able to prove that I'm innocent? Tom: It's fun here at the bakery. You'll see. (gives Marinette an apron) Doctor: Once again, Mr. Agreste, make sure she gets lots of rest. Gabriel: Of course. Thank you, doctor. (Adrien's bodyguard escorts the doctor outside) Nathalie: Perhaps you can still take advantage of the chaos that Lila Rossi has reeked. Gabriel: That plan is pointless without you. Nathalie: You're right. Then I have to... (tries to get up but is too weak) Gabriel: There will be no more Catalyst, or Mayura. I warned you. (takes Peacock Miraculous from Nathalie's chest) Using a broken Miraculous ends up breaking its wearer. The wounds of the Miraculous are becoming your wounds. Nathalie: I don't care, Gabriel. I want to help you. Gabriel: Not at that cost. Never at that cost again. Nathalie: (to Nooroo) Shh. Duusu: Yay! You're feeling better already! (Nathalie coughs) Oh no! Spoke too soon! But then, what are we doing here? Nathalie: Gabriel would never allow me to do this, but I'm going to create a very powerful sentimonster. The most powerful one that's ever existed. Duusu: No, don't do that! You should be resting. Nathalie: Gabriel so desperately wants the Miraculous, and I want to be the one to give it to him! Duusu: Ah, oh, oh! It's so romantic! ---- Sequence Nathalie: Duusu, spread my feathers! (transforms into Mayura) ---- Mayura: (pulls a feather from her fan) Go, my beautiful amok, and bring my creation to life. (creates an amok, puts it inside the keychain, and creates a sentimonster) Ladybug, I am Mayura. You are Cat Noir's true teammate, and you've one goal. To get hold of the Miraculous. Sentimonster Ladybug: I'm ready, Mayura. Tom: Always make sure you got your right angles there. Then you fold the pastry, folded toward first, about two-thirds of the way. (Marinette's phone rings) Marinette: (sees that Alya is calling) Can I please answer? Tom: (declines call) We're not done with our flaky pastry yet. Marinette's voicemail: It's Marinette. Leave a message. Alya: Okay, so here's the skinny on my investigation so far. No fingerprints, no evidence. Whoever did this was very thorough. I'm sorry. We'll be in touch. (Adrien, who overhears, sees Lila talking to a bunch of teens from a distance. He goes to confront her when he receives an alert on his phone.) Nadja: (on the news) This is Nadja Chamack, live from the Arc de Triomphe, where Ladybug is battling against a new supervillain. Mayura: I am Mayura, and I'm about to annihilate Ladybug. Mwahahaha! (Adrien runs into Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom) Plagg: Don't tell me, we have to go and help your lady. Adrien: She and I are on the same team, Plagg. We'll help Marinette, but first... Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (transforms into Cat Noir) Cat Noir: Cat Noir to the rescue, M’lady! Mayura: Pretend to be hurt. (Mayura supposedly stabs Ladybug with a feather and she acts like she is dying) Cat Noir: M'lady, no! (rushes to Ladybug's aid) Visitor 1: Ladybug's fighting a peacock villain at the Arc de Triomphe! Visitor 2: Isn't Cat Noir with her? (Marinette ducks under the table to hide) Marinette: What is this about Ladybug and Mayura? Tikki: It must be one of Hawk Moth's traps! Marinette: I gotta get there before Cat Noir gets tricked! (Marinette uses a sack of flour to make herself dirty) Marinette: Oh, I'm suck a klutz! Can I go change my clothes, Dad? Tom: No need, sweetie. Don't worry, a good baker is never afraid to get dirty. You can change after you're done decorating these gingerbread men. (Seeing a pastry bag, Marinette aggressively decorates the gingerbread men) Cat Noir: You okay? Sentimonster Ladybug: Don't worry about me. Go after Mayura. Ow! Cat Noir, I don't feel so good... Cat Noir: There's something wrong, we're supposed to be nearly informal! (Mayura is hiding) Mayura: He doesn't suspect a thing. Grab his Miraculous, his ring, before the real Ladybug gets here! Sentimonster Ladybug: Cat Noir, don't leave me. Cat Noir: What? What's going on? Sentimonster Ladybug: (Mayura provides the voice of the sentimonster) I've always gone out of my way to hide my true feelings for you, but I just can't do it anymore. Cat Noir: But I thought you said you love somebody else! Sentimonster Ladybug: It's... it's over. After all this time, I've realized that you're always here for me, even when I keep rejecting you. Your feelings haven't changed, and mine are growing stronger every day. I can't pretending anymore. Mayura: Now! (As soon as the two are about to kiss and the sentimonster is about to grab Cat Noir's Miraculous, the real Ladybug shoves them both) Ladybug: Watch it, Cat Noir! You're confusing fantasy with reality! Cat Noir: You're not Ladybug? Sentimonster Ladybug: No, she's not me! Ladybug: She's manipulating you! You know I'm already in love with someone else! (Cat Noir is confused over which is which) Sentimonster Ladybug: Listen to your heart! Ladybug: No, listen to your brain! Cat Noir: You're just an illusion! (throws his stick to the real Ladybug and she catches it) Ladybug: See, I'm real enough! (throws it back) Cat Noir: Impossible! There can't be two Ladybugs! Sentimonster Ladybug: (Mayura providing the voice) She must be a fan of Ladybug who’s been akumatized by Hawk Moth! Sentimonster Ladybug: Don't fall for her tricks! Cat Noir: M'lady, no! Sentimonster Ladybug: We've got a villain to fight! We'll take care of me later. Cat Noir: That's the lady I know! Ladybug: Ugh, I can't believe you fell for that!! Okay, good job. You win, I am the fake Ladybug, but there's no way I'm letting you Cataclysm my earrings! Mayura: What? Why does she- Cat Noir: You wanna bet? Sentimonster Ladybug: Over to you, Cat Noir! (ties the real Ladybug up while Cat Noir lunges at her) Mayura: No, not the earrings! (Cat Noir misses) Ladybug: Hello, Mayura! Cat Noir: Mayura? But... she looks so real! Ladybug: Things aren't always what they seem to be at first sight. Cat Noir: This Ladybug isn't an illusion or an akumatized person! Ladybug: Uh-huh, she's a sentimonster. Cat Noir: But she's so much more elaborate than any of those we've faced before! She's so perfect, there's nothing monsterous about her at all! Ladybug: Sorry kitty, but you should have known. I'm nowhere near as perfect as her. Cat Noir: I love you just the way you are, M'lady. Ladybug: Got a hint of where the amok is? Look at what Mayura is holding! Mayura: Whatever it takes, steal their Miraculous and don't hold back! Sentimonster Ladybug: Senti Charm!'' (gets a blaster)'' Ladybug: I'll show you a real Lucky Charm! (gets a fork) Cat Noir: Okay, you're definitely the real one. (The sentimonster starts to shoot from her sticky blaster all across Paris) Car driver: Hey, I'm stuck! Gabriel: Nathalie? (looks at news footage on his phone) Nooroo, why didn't you wake me up?! Nooroo: I couldn't bring myself to, Master. You were sleeping so peacefully. Ladybug: Mayura looks exhausted. That's our chance to bring her down. And find out who's behind the mask. (she and Cat Noir dodge more sticky blasts when she notices a glass board and gets an idea) Cover your ears! (Ladybug scratches the glass with the fork, creating an ear-piercing sound that forces Sentimonster Ladybug and Mayura to cover their ears. Mayura drops her Eiffel Tower keychain and Ladybug grabs it) Mayura: No! (Ladybug is about to release the amok when she realizes something) Cat Noir: What's going on? Ladybug: You're right. There's nothing monstrous about her. Whoever possesses this controls the sentimonster. She couldn't help but follow orders. (gives Sentimonster Ladybug the keychain) Sentimonster, you're free now. I won't give you orders, but I ask you, help us grab Mayura's Miraculous. Sentimonster Ladybug: Thank you, Ladybug. I will help you. Cat Noir: Are we cool, or are we cool? We could call ourselves Cat Noir and his Ladybugs. Ladybug: I prefer the bugettes and kitty cat. What do you think? Sentimonster Ladybug: You're in charge, Ladybug. Cat Noir: Ugh, I should've guessed. (Mayura takes away Sentimonster Ladybug's amok, destroying her) Cat Noir: (angry) How could you!? (charges at Mayura but Hawk Moth suddenly appears and kicks him away) Hawk Moth: Getting sentimental on a sentimonster? Ladybug: Hawk Moth! Cat Noir: You're the real monster! Hawk Moth: Oh, that? You'll find out very soon. (Hawk Moth and the heroes fight) Cat Noir: We've missed you, Grandpa! You don't mind me calling you Grandpa, right? Hawk Moth: You won't be joking around when I take your Miraculous! Ladybug: Cat Noir, cover me! (Ladybug gets ahold of Mayura while Hawk Moth gets ahold of Cat Noir) Hawk Moth: (evil laugh) Check, Ladybug! Ladybug: No! Cat Noir: Cataclysm! Ladybug: Good move, Kitty. Now all I have to do is grab Mayura's Miraculous and it's over. Checkmate, Hawk Moth. You better surrender. Hawk Moth: (evil laugh) All I need to do is wait a few minutes until you and your pet transform back into regular kids. So fragile, so easy to break. Ladybug: Release him! Hawk Moth: Release her! Mayura: Don't mind me. Cat Noir: Don't listen to him. (Hawk Moth throws Cat Noir while Ladybug throws Mayura) (Ladybug catches Cat Noir) Cat Noir: You had Mayura right where you wanted her. I could've managed by myself. Why'd you do that? Ladybug: (notices Hawk Moth carrying Mayura away) Because we're Ladybug and Cat Noir. Ladybug by itself doesn't sound half as cool. Cat Noir: You shouldn't say things like that to me. (leans in for a kiss but Ladybug stops him) Ladybug: But the real Ladybug's heart still belongs to someone else. Cat Noir: I should've guessed that, too. Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug! (The magic ladybugs repair all the damage) Cat Noir: I guess even your Miraculous Ladybug couldn't bring our Bugette back. Ladybug: The Peacock's superpower can be so cruel when wrongly used. Even more than the Butterfly's one. Gabriel: You've disobeyed me again, Nathalie. And you put yourself in danger for nothing. (Nathalie coughs and her glasses fall to the floor) Gabriel: (puts her glasses back on) Your idea was brilliant, but you don't need a Miraculous to help me. Nathalie: There is something else you needed Mayura for. To find the Guardian. Gabriel: I'm not so sure anymore. Nathalie: (gives Gabriel the Peacock Miraculous) If you ever need Mayura again, I'll be here for you. Adrien: (gets out of the car) Thank you. Vincent: Oh, Adriano! ¿Cómo estás? Adrien: I'm good. Thanks, Giuseppe. (notices Lila from afar) Lila? Vincent: Do you know each other? Oh my, your papa's new muse is incredible! She's been all around the world, she knows all the celebrities, and she's Italian, just like me! Lila: Hi, Adrien. You're gonna give me tons of tips, because I'm not as experienced as you are. Adrien: Would you mind leaving us alone for a second? Vincent: Sure. (leaves with the makeup artist) Adrien: (sits next to Lila) I warned you once already, Lila, but you didn't listen. You hurt my friend Marinette, and that's not okay. Lila: Me? Hurting Marinette? But she's the one who- Adrien: I don't know how to prove you lied Lila, because you're good at it. So you'll just have to come up with another lie, just as convincing. Only this time it's gonna prove Marinette's innocent. Lila: Why would I do that, Adrien? Adrien: Because we're friends, aren't we? (Lila looks over at Nathalie, who gives her an approving nod from the Agreste car) Lila: And because of this rare disease, sometimes I can't control things I say. I'm really sorry, Marinette. Mr. Damocles: Thank you for your confession, Lila. It's very moving. Marinette, you will of course be allowed back in the school tomorrow. (blows nose) Marinette: People should know better. Things aren't always what they seem to be at first sight. So look, I don't know why you felt the urge to start all this, or why all of a sudden you lied to fix this mess, but I'm glad to see you're capable of coming back to your senses. Sometimes. Lila: As you said, things aren't always what they seem to be at first sight. (walks off) Tom: I knew my daughter was innocent all along. Sabine: Oh, aren't those your classmates? Alec: (on TV) And this week, we'll be visiting the set of Gabriel Agreste's most recent photoshoot for an exclusive interview with his new muse, Miss Lila. Sabine: I'm glad her disease doesn't stop her from following her dreams. Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts